A blue pair of socks costs $$12$, and a red scarf costs $$12$. The blue pair of socks costs how many times as much as the red scarf costs?
Solution: The cost of the blue pair of socks is a multiple of the cost of the red scarf, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$12 \div $12$ $$12 \div $12 = 1$ The blue pair of socks costs $1$ times as much as the red scarf costs.